Marco Devera
|image = Image:Marco.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English and Spanish |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6402 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://ntjstapwn.livejournal.com/ |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Maddin }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''Marco has had basic military training in hand to hand combat and firearms, though his specialty was working with aircraft (which will likely do him no good whatsoever on the boat). He keeps himself in shape, so he has good stamina (though that's a bit under cut by the fact that he regularly smokes) and strength, but nothing really out of the ordinary. He's also somewhat well versed in computer software, but is completely lost when it comes to hardware. Marco can also adapt to new situations rather quickly, or at least adapt enough to function and blend in. His main talent is his ability for misdirection; Marco is a very good liar and actor. For the time being, Marco has enhanced senses, strength and speed due to ingesting Godric's blood. This is temporary (unless he gets hooked on it, I guess), but notable. '''Background: '''Marco, born Felix Munoz, was born on Oct 4th, 1986 in Montana to a military family. His mother and father were both in the Air Force, so he moved around with them when their stations changed. In total, Felix and his family moved six times before he graduated high school, with their longest stay being four and a half year stint in southern Texas. They kept to the North American continent, and Felix spent most of his time in the United States. He was lucky enough to never have both parents deployed to combat zones at the same time, and they always returned. Felix's parents preferred to live mostly on base, but in all but one of his moves he went to civilian schools. This gave him a mix of military and civilian societies, though the military tended to dominate with both parents enlisted. To this day, he feels a bit out of place in what he sees as 'unstructured' civilian life. Despite the distance he felt from his school mates Felix still sought companionship with them. Since he moved more often than them, and often arrived at new schools mid-year, he developed an outgoing personality and has little problems speaking with unknown people. In attempts to fit in, Felix also learned to be rather adaptable...though he did have a tendency to wander off from a group of friends if he didn't feel very close to them. When this happened, or when he found himself unable to make friends, he usually ended up turning to video games and television to pass the time. While growing up it was made clear to Felix that his parents expected him to follow in their footsteps and enter the military. At first he was uncertain if he wished to, but by the time he started high school Felix decided to do so. Though it was partially because he had no other idea of what to do after school, mostly he believed signing up would be easier on him than attempting to get used to a civilian college or job. So once he graduated high school, Felix enlisted in the Air Force. He passed basic training easily enough, became a flight engineer, and was assigned to a base in Panama at the age of 19. This is where Felix's mundane life ended and Marco's began. At first things went rather uneventfully, but after a few months rumours of an unknown terrorist cell acting in the area began to circulate. Investigations were unable to discover any proof so these stories were mostly filed and ignored from there on out. Then, in late August, there was an attack on the base by unknown assailants. They moved in, destroyed as much equipment as they could, and moved out again in one night. By the time they were done, nearly all of the base had been slaughtered, with those few surviving either unable or unwilling to give any assistance in identifying the attackers. The attack had been planned and carried out by a local jaguar spirit (perhaps once a god), one who had been slowly growing more and more upset at 'outsiders' occupying his land. He persuaded and bullied a number of local and semi-local monsters to assist him in 'removing the stain.' The base was not equipped to fight an enemy that was not supposed to exist. Felix, who was more pissed with the attackers than afraid of them, was one of the few who chose to tell what he saw, and was initially written off as crazy or still in shock from his substantial injuries. Within a week after the attack, a new power arrived on the scene. Claiming to be part of the United States government, they offered aid and refuge to the survivors from the attack and those from the Air Force who first came to clean things up. They dispatched an elite team to deal with the threat, aided in rebuilding, and offered excellent medical attention to the wounded. Sadly, a few men, including Felix, succumbed to their injuries and were listed among the dead by the time the group left. Their bodies never seemed to turn up. The group took Felix and two others back to the USA, grilled them for as much information as possible, and nursed them back to health. One year later, when they were satisfied he was able to get around again, Felix was finally told more of the story. His 'rescuers' were none other than the infamous Illuminati, and they expected to be repaid for the kindness they had shown him by healing him. Of course everyone thought he was dead, so Felix was given a new name and assignment. While he held some resentment at being drafted, he did realize what little choice he had in the manner. And he also felt that he owed them at least something. Once he discovered that he might have the slim possibility of striking back at creatures like those who had injured him if he remained in the organization...well, then it was a done deal. Marco adapted rather quickly, seeing the Illuminati as another type of military, if a rather unorthodox one at times. At first, he was employed as a foot solider against known enemies, but his adaptability got him transfered to move covert operations. He was trained for undercover work and sent out once again. His initial undercover assignments involved getting involved in simple illegal activities. Happy with his performance, Marco's superiors kept him working in underworld circles, either keeping tabs on controlling various trades, finding information on rival groups (mortal and otherwise), or simply discrediting stories of any invisible hand behind the scenes. In this, as in his childhood, Marco was moved from city to city on assignment, but never made it out of the United States. Marco was unhappy that he was being used against more mundane elements, but did his job to the best of his ability. In what free time he had, however, he attempted to use the organization's resources to discover information on his attackers himself. He was allowed access to a very small amount of information, basically enough to verify that it was something feline and mythological behind it, and then blocked at every turn. As he grew more and more frustrated with his situation, Marco considered other ways to access the information. While he was highly against treason of any form due to his military upbringing, Marco found himself wondering if any of the rival groups he'd come in contact with could assist him. He struggled with it for almost a year before making a decision. He told himself that he would simply contact 'the enemy' for long enough to get the information he needed, then return to his command. Though he knew the chance of succeeding on both were slim to none, Marco began looking for the best way to arrange contact outside of the Illuminati. He never managed to get far before he ended up in a different universe. '''Strength: whatisthisidonteven Weakness: Personality: Extra: '''Marco has a large scar from a bladed weapon halfway down his back, about three inches to the left of his spine, but no other particularly notable features. Marco has a new scar! Due to the manner in which it was healed, its very faint, as an older scar would be, but noticeable if one pays attention. It seems to be a glyph of some sort. Elegante '''Deaths: 1st. lol, within a day of arriving 2nd. He knew it was a bad idea from the start, too. 3rd was not actually logged but followed this and this. Sadly Tseng left before 'I told you so's could be given ;; 4th. Fuck you Jinx. Fuck you. (yay, black eyes) Warnings & Punishments: Warned for beating up chibi!Kevas as a teenager. Relationships Anna Two: Marco's not entirely certain what he feels for Anna. Its strong, but he's not sure if its a form of friendship or love (Its probably love, but he doesn't recognize it as such). Whatever it is, it has him kind of confused when he stops to think about it. She's the first friend he's had since the attack in Panama that caused his life to change, and that's causing him to consider making friends elsewhere on the boat. Anna means a lot to him. He wants to protect her, or help her protect herself, and is willing to overlook the fact that she can turn into something he hates. One of the few people on the ship that Marco actually trusts. This should probably be expanded but mun fails at words lately Remy Whitecastle: Remy is one of the few people the ship that Marco trusts right now, though its more of a working trust than an emotional trust like he has with Anna. He thinks Remy's one of the few people who 'knows what he's doing.' Marco wants to be friendly with Remy, but that doesn't mean that Marco wants to be friends; just that he wants Remy to think they're friends. Still, Remy is one of the few people on the ship that Marco wouldn't consider backstabbing if he had to. Marco wants the info that Remy has and wouldn't mind actually being friends if it came to that. The fact that Remy tends bar doesn't hurt :3 And he's grateful for Remy teaching him to tend bar, cause now he can be 'useful' and will probably join Remy behind the bar sometimes. Razer: Marco thinks Razer is a dick. While they've never really had issues other than snarking at each other, Marco wants to make sure he upstages Razer should they ever work together again. And if Razer has to get hurt in the process, well~ Sulphur: Sully's a convenient scapegoat for letting Jenjen out. Because she's part cat, he disliked her on first sight. Because he let her take the amulet (and later coin) and trade it in, he's still shoving some of the blame he feels for Jenjen's escape/rampage on her. Sully is marked as "expendable" in his book. Kevas: Drinking buddy! Marco likes Kevas mostly cause they drank together and got along well enough then. He's not sure about the troll thing, but he doesn't really care as long as Kevas doesn't attack him or go into a "trolls are better than humans" rant :3 Jinx: Possible drinking buddy, if a bit odd and dirty. Yeaaaah, no. Marco's gonna try to stay far away from Jinx for awhile. Not Happy with. At all. Brynhildr Dottir: Marco knows Bryn turns into a kitty, so he doesn't trust her. But he also knows that she has some connection to Anna, so he's willing not to do anything but watch for the time being. Lilith: She's marked as "useful" and "expendable" in his book, though since he knows some of what she can do Marco doubts the latter will come into play much. He also knows that Lilith and Anna seem to get along, so he's willing to try and get along with Lilith too. Mordecai: Possible source of information. Marco doesn't trust Mordie at all >( (that's not really any worse than most people, but eh thinks that if he crosses mordie the sniper would try to make his life a living hell) but he thinks Mordie might be a good source of info and probably useful in a fight or crisis Ezekiel Lerish: Marco has talked to Zeke some, but still doesn't think much of him aside from "okay guy who's a good cook." Godric: Marco's not really sure what to make of Godric. He's somewhat confused by Godric being so easy going and hard to read, but its in a 'if I get to know him more maybe I'll understand it ><' kind of way. He's also willing to work with Godric (duh) and to extend him some amount of trust (not all that much, but that's a lot for Marco) and trust him not to attack outright. He wants to be "friendly" with him, which means he wants Godric to think of Marco as a friend though Marco is uncertain if he wants to really be friends. He's not sure how to deal with friends. Also he's pretty sure a 2000+ year old vampie is a damned good ally to have. And he's actually willing to attempt to get along with Eric (who Marco thinks is a fool) if it'd help. See also Not on the ship anymore, but mun wants to keep that macro there. Herz Hessian: Marco thinks that Herz is a doormat, but he has no desire to exploit that. Well, except he knows that Herz has been here for awhile so figures he must know a lot about the boat and Marco wouldn't mind learning it all. (He knows Herz is the one to go to about Carnival, at least, even though he didn't get much last time) He's not really sure other than that, but he think Herz could probably use a backbone transplant or three. Cynthia "Pandora" St. Claire: Marco is reallyreally curious about Pandora. He wants to know more about what she is, the lab she grew up in, and what he sees as her conditioning. (He got some conditioning himself when he changed his line of work, but nowhere near as much as she's had, so that makes him curious) He figures she won't tell him much unless he gets her to trust him, so he wants to be friendly with her and is willing to treat her like a lab experiment/lesser being if that makes it easier (he's not sure if she's a lesser being or not yet, and if he ends up thinking 'not' he may try to gradually push her to think the same way too) Chelle Vierren: Marco isn't really sure about Vie yet. She seems nice enough, and what little he's heard of her world sounds kind of interesting, but he doesn't have much of an opinion on her yet. It takes him awhile to really form one. He wouldn't mind helping her with the comms more, though. Rfena: Marco thinks Reffy is a very good resource to exploit :3 except he has nothing to exploit her on, so he'll try to be friendly with her, or at least not piss her off. he's a bit iffy since she's friends with Sully and Marco is still pissed at Sully for no good reason (but he doesn't want to show THAT either) He's interested in the whole robot thing, but doesn't think he can ask her about it yet. He's sure she's dangerous if he crosses her. Pamela: Wtfisthisidon'teven. Logic dictates that Marco should be annoyed by, and thus try to avoid, her. But instead he finds her kind of endearing and cute, so much to step in and try to help her in a big-brother sort of way. But he still thinks she's retarded (literally). Riley Knight: Apparently he's collecting science projects. Marco wants to know what's up with her, so he's going to try and befriend her as well and find out :3 He thinks she might be interesting to hang out with, anyway. I'm sure there are more, but mun is lazy and these are the people I remember him interacting with lately/who show up more than once in his tags list lol i stole from the CR meme Other Stuff, Links App Meme dump, including big ass character survey Random char analysis stuff Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active